This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are developing software to implement multi-modal spectroscopy as a real-time guide to biopsy. The FastEEM spectrofluorometer collects reflectance and fluorescence spectra in a fraction of a second. These spectra are then calibrated to correct for the lineshape and intensity of the incident light and the background charge of the detector. Trimodal spectroscopic algorithms (diffuse reflectance, light scattering, and intrinsic fluorescence spectroscopy) are then used to extract tissue specific parameters such as nuclear size distribution, biochemical constituents such as NADH and collagen, and reduced scattering coefficients. These tissue parameters are then used to classify tissue as normal or diseased. The software will be particularly adapted for each tissue as the modeling varies somewhat for various tissue sites. We use the graphical programming environment of National Instruments LabView in combination with Matlab to implement these algorithms along with the control software for the FastEEMspectrofluorometer. Our spectral analysis algorithms require less than one second for tissue characterization. We also collect and store the error associated with each measurement.